The Woes of Love
by oskalaboska
Summary: Update: Ichigo and Toushirou's wedding party. Chapter 9: "It really is like just a form of foreplay, isn't it?" Shuuhei states...
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: School

"How about you just ask whatever it is that has the three of you acting like gossiping girls."

"Umm… well, I heard,… that is to say…it…"

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou, what my moronic redheaded friend is saying in his usual repulsive manner is that yesterday Rangiku-san told us that you had a crush on the ryoka."

"…."

"…."

"..."

"Actually, how much did she drink last night?"

"Well, she drunk well past her usual 'I'm –in-my-happy-place' amount to but she hadn't yet reached to her 'I'm-going-to-be-really-really-friendly-with-everyone' ".

"So ya see, she was in the 'I'm-gonna-tell-every-little-secret-I-know' amount and we thought we might warn ya' that she told everyone.

"Everyone!?"

"Everyone in the bar at least. And if all the ugly faces are any indication, you're going to get a lot of attention today."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…. Thank you for the warning. Oh, and if you see my fukutaichou, tell her that I'm making it my mission for her finish her work even if I have to tie her to the chair."

Outside the office

"Pay up, Renji"

"But Yumichika, he never really admitted to liking him."

"No, but the blush on his face was a dead giveaway. Also, I think it's best to stay away from Rangiku-san if the future."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Truth  
Author: oskalaboska  
'Verse: Bleach  
Claim: Hitsugaya Toushirou/ Kurosaki Ichigo  
Rating: umm... PG-13  
Warnings/Spoiler: Non really but it's unbeta'd so please correct any mistakes  
Disclaimer: If I own a Hitsugaya keychain and poster, that is all.  
Summary: Turning down a girl is not suppose to be this embarassing  
Table: Fantasy: #7: Damsel in Distress

**Truth** (still suck at titles)

"What's so funny?" the teen shouted over the loud continuous laughter of his companions.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Rangiku said, trying and failing to subdue her laughter, "but you could have thought of a more believable way to let the poor girl down."

"Is it hard to believe that I'm dating someone?" Ichigo said, glaring at the redhead and at the bald man, who was still on the floor gasping for air after laughing sohard."Actually, yes." replied Rukia, who hadn't moved from her spot on the roof's edge since the girl's confession. She took another sip of juice. "You know, if you didn't like her all you had to do was say so."

"Yes, lying that way is so ugly after all the lovely things she said about you."

At this remark from the pretty shinigami, Renji, Ikkaku, and Rangiku who had finally stopped laughing burst out with another round as they simultaneously remembered the girl's poem titled "Ode to my Strawberry".

Ichigo, whose scowling face had begun to rival the fruit in color, hung his head in shame.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Taichou...taichou..." Matsumoto started but couldn't seem to keep from laughing. Rukia, after a few deep breaths, tried to finish.

"Well, this girl – " (giggle) " – from another class – " (snort) " – came and tried to confess to Ichigo...and..."

"'What lovely hair that stands out like a beautiful beacon of love!'" Renji quoted from a part of a poem in a falsetto voice, causing another peal of laughter.

Toushirou, giving the group his usual scowl, shook his head at their idiocy."But Hitsugaya taichou, that's not the worst part. He lied and told her that he was already dating someone!" Yumi exclaimed, looking at the guilty party as if he was dirt. At this, a white eyebrow hitched upward.

"But he wasn't lying." Toushirou stated simply, shocking the little group into silence. He then turned and headed towards Ichigo. The taller boy, who had previously been immersed in his own misery, looked up in time to have his mouth covered by the short captain's.

The kiss left nothing to the imagination. Toushirou had his fingers dug deep into  
Ichigo's orange colored hair and apparently his tongue was deep in the crouching boy's mouth (later, after much fortifying alcohol, Matsumoto would remark that she wonders how long her taichou's tongue is) and Ichigo's moan spoke of how much he was enjoying himself.

After the two parted for desperately needed air, Toushirou pulled his flush faced  
boyfriend into a standing position and reminded him that the bell would be ringing in  
the next five minutes. Ichigo, still in a slight haze, nodded in agreement and mutely followed the shorter boy down the stairs.

And as the door shut with a slight thud, the first crack of brain leakage could be heard from the still, slackjawed group of shinigami.

AN: Now with Beta for that extra freshness.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Obvious

She always wondered why no one else noticed. With glances that lasted too long,  
the blatant lack of title her friend always used when addressing the captain, and the resigned sigh that would come from the short shinigami's lips.

Trying to stare at anything but the weird mating ritual between the two, Rukia caught the eye of the buxom 10th fukutaichou's face. Understanding Matsumoto-san's hand movements, she left the blockhead while silently praying that she would not have to unthaw him later.

Once outside the office, a mischievous smirk graced the 10th squad member's face."Do you want to see the pictures?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dressing Up and Coming Out  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing: Ichigo/Toushirou  
Prompt: 168 Straight  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: To which we learn the reason behind Toushirou's clothing choices.

Are you really going to wear that shirt?" Ichigo said, trying and failing to hide the laughter in his voice. Toushirou met his eyes in the mirror, a raised white eyebrow conveying confusion. "What's wrong with it? I think I look real good," he said.

For a moment, Ichigo was silent as he reviewed a recent memory of Rukia's first trip to the mall, and the subsequent thrashing she gave him when he agreed that her did look fat in those jeans.

"No, actually it doesn't look bad." he answered, a frown forming on his face. "I'm more surprised than anything.

"Honestly, I'm hoping everyone will be too focused on my supposed embarrassment at having to wear it than on the true meaning of the words. Plus, I really don't have any other clean shirts to wear," Toushirou said, turning to stare Ichigo in the eye.

"And, you know, I could demand that you wear the one Matsumoto bought you," he remarked, a smile on his face as he remembered Ichigo's reaction – at first confused, then embarrassed. Toushirou turned around and leaned in to peck Ichigo on the cheek. "Anyway, I can't help if my shirt speaks the truth."

AN: The links to the shirts are on my lj but if you don't want to go there the links are below

Toushirou's: http: /t-shirts. cafepress. com/item/too-cute-to-be-straight-black-tshirt/38758392#

Ichigo's :http: /t-shirts. cafepress. com/item/cherries-gone-white-tshirt /4453475


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Not So Destined  
Fandom: Bleach  
Characters/Pairing: Rukia, Ichigo/Toushirou

Everyone said that they were bound to get together. Whispered comments of 'acting married' and how she's the reason for his increased smiles caused a strange warmth in her that she had called 'love'.

But as Rukia stares past the mocking, haughty green-eyed glare, a change from the usual scowl, as if daring her to say anything, she can't help but be stunned at the sight of a sleeping Ichigo smiling in his sleep next to an equally naked 10th division captain in their obvious love nest.

As she quietly walks away, she begins to understand the term 'brokenhearted'.


	6. 6: Honorable Intentions

Honourable Intentions  
Characters: Ichigo, Momo (implied Ichigo/Toushirou)  
Disclaimer: The only bleach I own has the name Clorox in front of it.  
Mission_Insane Prompt: Espionage-Danger (1/10 or 3/200)

Ichigo was used to danger.

With a dad whose love comes in the form of a foot to the face, a friend whose idea of cheering up is hollow hunting, and a boyfriend who gives him a cold shoulder (or an arm or leg or whatever part he doesn't move fast enough) when angered, Ichigo has long since acclimated himself to being surrounded by danger.

"So" a deceptively soft voice says above the teen. "Do we understand each other?"

"Ha...Hai." Ichigo chokes out trying to keep his adam's apple from colliding with the zanpuktou on his neck.

Ichigo silently replays everything in his mind to figure out what caused him to be in this predictment.

Suddenly noticing a slight drop in temperature, the brunette sheathes her weapon and suddenly the evil she-demon that literally held him at sword-point transforms into the shy, sweet sister of his beloved grumpypants (not that he'd ever say that out loud and keep his balls).

"Ah." Toushirou enters the room with a slight smile on his face. "Are you both getting along well," he asks as he sits to the table and begins to pour tea.

"Yes, Shirou-chan." Momo stays ignoring the vein the popped up on her brother's head. "Me and Ichigo-san just had to clear the air a bit.," she says her sweet voice at odds with the malicious glare she sends Ichigo over Toushirou's head.

Ichigo wonders if maybe Toushioru's meet the family meeting was easier.


	7. Prompt: Faith

Prompt

Faith: confidence in one's ability or thing.

Toushirou never really saw himself as an optimist.

Growing up he never really wondered or worried at the fact that people never wanted to get close to him, or that adults would sometimes cross the street to get away from his presence. He inquisitive mind did ponder as the why everyone felt the need to do this things but he but he could honestly say that he'd ever wished well-liked and popular with the neighborhood kids.

He really didn't feel the first pangs of loneliness until, Momo left for Academy. It was then that he felt that he stopped and saw the changes around him. It wasn't that he hadn't seen them before, it was just that they had never made a really impact on him. To this day he curses himself for that childish naivety.

When Matsumoto came into his life and stress the need him to learn to control his power, he gladly went.

It wasn't that he wanted to be a shimigami for he thought them a bunch of idiots. He didn't want the prestige or faux pride or even the social standing that came with being known as part of the Gotei 13.

He just wanted to keep his Granny safe.

But as stood outside that building, in his Academy uniform, he couldn't help the light flutter in his stomach, that at the time he took for nervousness.

And now he sits outside looking out at the darkened moonlit night, thinking on his old remembrances of his past. And that slight fluttering feeling he feels again. He slightly smiles at the realization that maybe he's always been a little optimistic, no hopeful that things would get better for him.

"I guess I can't blame it all on you after all." he whispers, briefly glancing at the orange haired ryoka who was currently drooling on the very pillow that he had been laying on earlier, the petite captain cant help but chuckle at the sight.

"It wasn't so bad then," he mutters, briefly closing his eyes as he thinks about the one person who made Academy life bearable. Before.

"Toushirou" a sleep laden voice, comes from deep within the mound of pillow, "I'm not going to let you sneak off back to that office." Ichigo says his voice clearing a little "So you might as well come back to bed," he finish with a light lifting of his head to see if the captain will actually obey.

Toushirou can help the scoff at Ichigo's little display but he still slides the door close and comes to bed, only to be grabbed and surrounded by warm, male, idiotically sweet substitute shinimgami.


	8. Chapter 8

Title:I love your Fluff  
Prompts: Glamour  
Fandom: Bleach  
Claim: Hitsugaya Toushirou/ Kurosaki Ichigo  
Warnings: OOC Hitsu and Ichigo, Fluff (can't believe I wrote this)  
AN: See I'm not dead. I wrote this in 15 minutes, well, I wrote in 12 and edited in the rest. I tried to make it coherent and I'm iffy about the ending.

It was after the nineteenth sigh that the young captain pulled back the duvet in frustration. Toushirou knew that if he didn't do something to appease his husband, he definitely wasn't going to get any that night. Staring across the room he found exactly what he'd expected and what he did not want to find. 'I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this when I married a guy.' he mentally groused.

"I really don't see what the problem is," Toushirou said, interrupting the carrot top's critical examination.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo turned towards him. His face was strangely innocent, a sign that Toushirou had correctly guessed what was really bothering the man.

"Baka, I thought that you were already familiar with Ayasegawa's obsesssion with beauty." Toushirou left the bed to stand behind Ichigo, his arms slowly encircling the waist that the carrot top had been pinching earlier. "You shouldn't let his comment bother you so much."

"Che, like I'd listen to that fruitcake."

"Really," A grey mirrored eyebrow quirked. "How 'bout we make a deal," Toushirou said into the top of Ichigo's head. "I'll continue to love you until we have to widen the doorways."

Ichigo jerked away angrily, "Ha-dee-fucking-ha." His face formed into its usual scowlly cuteness that Toushirou liked.

With a slight laugh, Toushirou leaned down and lightly kissed his lovers upturned nose.


	9. The Wedding Party

**TITLE: ???**  
**AUTHOR: **oskalaboska **  
FANDOM: **Bleach  
**CLAIM/CHARACTERS:** General- Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hisagi Shuuhei  
**CHALLENGE**: **100tri_drabbles** , **365drabbles**  
**PROMPT**: 16: Sight  
**RATING:** PG.  
**SPOILERS:** None  
**WARNINGS:** UnBeta'd  
**AN: **Nothing really.

Hinamori Momo watched the two boys across from her at the table with a huge smile on her face. She really had no idea what they were arguing about - really it probably wasn't an argument, Ichigo was probably trying to talk her brother into something and was failing by the amount of veins present on the petite taichou- but then it wasn't the fact that they were arguing that she found so amusing. It was more they're interaction.

After the Winter War was won and the traitors dealt with, it seemed that everyone began to pair up with someone. Hinamori with Kira, Hisagi with Asayegawa, and shockingly, Rukia with Ukitake.

But when a drunk Ichigo, tired of all the teasing about his missed chance with Rukia, grabbed Toushirou and kissed him. Everyone was surprised- by the kiss and the fact that he wasn't a popsicle.

"It really is like just a form of foreplay, isn't it?" Shuuhei states while lifting his drink to his lips, trying to ignore the sudden drop in temperature and the loud crash from the head table.

"It is." Matsomoto answers refilling her drink. "Still," she stares at the bleeding groom "I'm glad that Ichigo convinced him to take time off for the honeymoon. I just wish it was longer than a week."

"You're just mad that you lost the bet," Renji chimes in, his joy at winning the pool obvious by his smile "and you will actually have to work before he returns."

Frowning at the thought of paperwork, Matsumoto stares a moment at the redhead then glances towards the couple just in time to meet eyes with Ichigo. The slight mischievous smile on his face brings one to her own. "Renji, I bet you twenty-five credits that they'll return a week later."


	10. Chapter 10

"You hit him," Ichigo said, his tone in disbelief. "You actually hit him."

"The bastard wasn't taking me seriously. " Toushirou said. "I had to make him understand that I meant what I said. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I did pull my punch and Inoue was there to heal his broken nose."

Ichigo moves behind his petite boyfriend and wraps his arms around the small little waist. He lowers his head "I'm definitely influencing you."

Toushirou's pout moves into a petulant pout. "Then, I'll gladly tell the soutaichou that this was all your fault."

Given that he was the one that the man was hitting on, Ichigo saw no reason to deny the claim.


End file.
